Grocery Fun
by Ariellabella
Summary: Hermione and Blaise go grocery shopping, sparks fly when a little food is added into the equation.


Grocery Fun

She hoisted herself up onto the counter and kicked her legs out like an excited little girl. With a smirk she pulled one of the shopping bags behind her and turned so he could not see what she was doing. Quickly and efficiently she fished out a jar of peanut butter and opened it, dipping her finger into it.

"Hermione!" A voice called from the entryway, "did you get the bag with the cake?"

"Yeah!" she replied around a mouthful of peanut butter. The footsteps moved up the hall and she ducked her head as Blaise came walking in, spinning the car keys on his finger.

Stepping up to her, he leant over, trying to see her face as she lowered her head further. With a quirk of his brow, he leaned down more and she bent further still. This went on for a few moments before he finally straightened and placed large, strong hands on his slim hips.

"Hermione," his voice was knowing and she forced back a smile. "What are you doing?"

She peered up at him innocently and replied as best she could, "putting away groceries." As a second thought, she hid her hands behind her back, one still weighed down with a glob of peanut butter.

"Yes and that seems to be going very well," he responded before gesturing towards the pile of bags covering the counters.

"I, um, missed those, guess I didn't see them." She had finally swallowed the last of the food in her mouth; there was still the dilemma of what to do with that on her finger.

"Sure," he replied sarcastically before pulling her arm out from behind her.

She laughed meekly. "Well would you look at that, how'd that get there?"

"Hermione," he scolded, bringing the already half empty container out for behind her. "You know I was cooking tonight. Now I don't want you eating anymore until then."

Sticking out her bottom lip, she pouted and replied sadly, "but whatever am I supposed to do with this then?" He was just about to reply when she moved and deposited the entire glob onto his nose. With a giggle she leapt up and raced past him.

After recovering from the shock of it, he turned to follow her. "Hey, you- you, I can't believe you did that!"

She stopped half way up the stairs, grinning and leant over the railing. "Well I did, not such a pretty boy now!" The chase was back on and she squealed in surprise when he tackled her onto their bed.

Gazing up at him, she burst out laughing when some of the peanut butter fell off his nose and onto her. With a mischievous grin, he ducked his head and licked it off her neck before taking her hand and slowly cleaned her fingers that were coated in peanut butter. She gasped and pressed against him, her head burying in the crook of his neck.

Once he finished with her fingers she drew back and her tongue flickered out, cleaning the tip of his nose. She nibbled and kissed his nose, taking off the sticky spread. Rather roughly, he pulled her tight to him and began to nip across her collarbone as her head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure.

The doorbell sounded, interrupting his attentions. "That would be mum and dad," she whispered, hands tugging gently at his soft black hair.

"Can't they wait just a little longer?"

"Afraid not, mum's got no patience in her and dad's already grumpy from the long drive here."

He pouted as he planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Fine, but we continue this later."

Smiling, she followed him out of the room and down the stairs. "Course we will, can't miss my best birthday present." Blaise opened the front door and her parents came bustling in, father mumbling something about cars and stop signs.

"Happy birthday darling!" her mother's arms went around her and she had to gasp for air at the strength of the embrace.

"Easy Mrs.Granger, she's not that young anymore." Blaise danced just out o her reach as she threw out an arm to hit him.

"And Blaise darling, you're looking nice as ever, how'd this rascal manage to snag one lovely as you?" Her mother joked, loving to poke fun.

"Well," Blaise began dramatically, "my charm and brains, oh and looks, can't forget looks, just brought her to me and what can I say, I couldn't just turn her away."

"Ha ha ha," Hermione mocked. "Very funny you two, come on, let's go to the kitchen." Her father had already disappeared, presumably to the bedroom where he would sleep until dinner. Blaise placed a hand on her lower back lovingly as the headed towards the kitchen.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and her mother spoke. "Oh dear, just a moment, you have something in your hair, it- it's peanut butter."

"Oh," Hermione replied blushing slightly. "How'd that get there?"


End file.
